


【83line-abo】万物生长-3 不完美盛开

by Kruserkk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: abo世界观.    ab预警！酸甜樱桃alpha澈X山谷清泉beta特月光落进你的眼睛，呼唤我体内的潮汐，我像花朵一样盛开，海浪席卷着我颤栗的躯体，向你奔去。
Relationships: 83line - Relationship, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 7





	【83line-abo】万物生长-3 不完美盛开

朴正洙下了通告打开手机发现手机里一排一排的小红圈，他打开都是来自金希澈和申东烨，他算了算今天是金希澈录熊孩子的日子，他该不会是出了什么事吧…朴正洙一边想着一边飞快地按下了拨号键。

“特儿你总算接电话了，赶紧过来地址我发你短信。”申东烨焦急地说完就挂断了电话，朴正洙没有带任何经纪人，独自开车前往。

朴正洙推开休息室的门，看到一个医生正拿着针头对准了金希澈胳膊，金希澈躺在沙发上面色惨白满头大汗。  
“哥…这是什么？”朴正洙扑过去抱住金希澈，他感觉到怀里的人滚烫滚烫的仿佛要把自己烧坏。

“你…从来不知道？之前的易感期他不是和你一起过的？”申东烨惊讶地问。

“我…第一次见他这个样子…”朴正洙说完感觉自己的脸红了起来，作为伴侣他却对金希澈的痛苦毫不知情。

“金希澈分化的这一年从未标记过任何omega，每次易感期都是靠这个针剂撑过来的。”

“他…每次都这么痛苦吗？”

“对，他对这个药剂的反应很大，先别说那些了，当务之急是希澈，每次他要打三针这个药剂，刚刚已经打了一针了。”

“先别打了，他可以标记我。”朴正洙站起身说。

“特儿你…”

“我是beta，我们已经开始备孕了，东烨哥，这里就交给我吧。”

金希澈迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，感觉这一次自己的易感期和往常不太一样，他觉得口干舌燥跌跌撞撞地爬起来去厨房找水喝，他看到朴正洙站在那里，精瘦的肩膀，好看的腰线…金希澈舔舔嘴唇走上去，直接把朴正洙抱在怀里。

“你这么快就醒了…”朴正洙神色有些慌张，他的热水和粥还没有煮好。

“渴…”金希澈觉得自己的胃里好像有一团火一样“水…”他的嗓子仿佛已经干涸到说不出话。

“再忍一下吧，你这种状态别喝冰的了，我给你煮了水和粥马上就好了。”朴正洙安抚地拍拍金希澈的后背，却被金希澈一把推开。

金希澈打开冰箱门，抓出一把冰块直接塞进嘴里嚼起来，房间里只剩下水花的翻滚声和金希澈“嘎嘣嘎嘣”嚼冰块的声音。

“希澈…”朴正洙看着金希澈的样子有些害怕怯怯地叫了一声。

“你怎么在这儿？我易感期不是从来都会避开你吗？”金希澈回过头，眼睛里红红的样子很是骇人。

“我们不是在备孕吗…你打了针…”朴正洙语无伦次地解释着。

“备孕…”金希澈说着走向朴正洙，一把扫开台面上的厨具，腾出一块空地，刀掉在地上发出清脆的响声。

“啊！”朴正洙被吓得尖叫了一声，心脏砰砰地跳个不停，金希澈抱起朴正洙把他放在台面上，有些粗暴地解开朴正洙的衣衫，朴正洙大口地喘气，他害怕。

虽然他已经做好心理准备，虽然他十分想要一个孩子，虽然他很爱金希澈，但是他还是害怕，因为他只是一个beta。失眠的夜晚，朴正洙咬着指尖查资料，alpha的易感期对于beta来说十分狂野，有的beta会在alpha的易感期受伤甚至死掉。

朴正洙看得触目惊心，指尖被咬得像渐渐亮起来的天一样发白，他看了看自己身边身边躺着的爱人，呼吸均匀睡得正香，朴正洙知道如果自己一定要破碎，一定也只能因金希澈而碎。

“你…冷不冷？”朴正洙听到金希澈的声音回过神，易感期还能想起来问别人冷不冷吗，这家伙…朴正洙一边害怕一边又充满期待。

金希澈搂住朴正洙的腰，吻了下去，因为刚刚嚼了冰，他的唇齿都有点儿凉凉的。

朴正洙被搂着，才到亲吻这一步就觉得自己欲罢不能，他不再用双手撑着台面，而是攀上了金希澈的脖子，腿也由自然下垂慢慢地缠上了金希澈腰，他只想吻得更深，不知不觉间裤子已经被褪下。

金希澈安抚地拍拍怀里人的后背，想把自己从缠绵的吻中抽离出来。

“唔…不要走…你要去哪里？”朴正洙的眼睛湿润明亮，他难以置信地看着正在推开他的金希澈。

“乖…我马上回来，傻瓜…一定要要润滑的…乖…不然你会受伤。”

朴正洙知道，beta的身体不能分泌像omega一样多的体液，他明明之前那样怕受伤，那样怕疼，此刻却只想像藤蔓一样缠绕着金希澈，只想把自己当成一朵花只为他盛开。“不要…我不要你走…一秒种也不行。”朴正洙嘟起嘴巴，更紧地搂住了金希澈的脖子。

“好…傻瓜…”金希澈抱起怀里的人，去橱柜里拿了一罐椰子油，朴正洙用嘴巴沿着金希澈的碎骨慢慢地吮吸。  
“像个小孩似的……”金希澈挖出一块白色的油脂，放在手心里融化，油脂变得透明，他涂在手上，拍拍朴正洙的屁股，“放松点。”

“从来没人说我像小孩…”朴正洙话音未落被后面忽然出现的异物感刺激的闷哼了一声。“希澈…希澈…”朴正洙感觉自己的小腹里好像一跳一跳的，好像有什么东西要钻出来了一样，他的腰肢不自觉地扭动起来。

“你这个妖精，你到底是beta还是omega啊？嗯？”金希澈感觉自己的体内情欲和抑制剂在打斗，他的理智线不断波动着，好像马上就要破防。

一指，两指…开到四指的时候，金希澈把自己的下身挺了进去。

“啊…希澈…”

透明的椰子油被挤出来，顺着朴正洙的肌肤蜿蜒向下。痒痒的，皮肤痒痒的，金希澈的长发摩挲的自己痒痒的，小腹里痒痒的，心里也痒痒的。随着金希澈不断的律动，痒痒的感觉变成麻酥感席卷了朴正洙身体的每一寸。

“啊…啊…澈…我要更多…你给我…你给我…”朴正洙觉得自己的后腰不受控制地痉挛着，把自己的下面不断向金希澈送去。

“坏小孩…”一针抑制剂的药效很快退却，金希澈看着朴正洙欲求不满的样子，仿佛脑子有什么东西断掉了，他双手握住朴正洙的腰，下身的顶撞忽然快速用力起来。

“太…太快了…别…”朴正洙被撞得话都快要说不出口，他无力地拍打着金希澈的后背，却没有得到任何回应，他觉得自己要被顶穿了，整个人都像要破碎了一般，好似灵魂已经被金希澈吸进了他的身体里。

“我们正洙…要被我操开了…”

朴正洙本想挺身含住金希澈的嘴唇，听到这句直白的荤话却羞红了脸，只咬住嘴唇，就算如此，细碎甜腻的呻吟还是从唇边钻了出来。

“你…终于是我的了…”金希澈说着挺入了生殖腔，朴正洙因为疼痛瞳孔在一瞬间放大，两行眼泪顺着脸颊流下，他张大了嘴巴，却一点声音也无法发出，随后一针前所未有的快感从身体后面的深处填满了他的小腹，逐渐像身体的各个角落扩散。

“咕噜咕噜……”几乎是金希澈探入生殖腔口射入的一瞬间，粥锅翻滚起来，蒸腾着水汽，氤氲在厨房里。

“啊……”朴正洙伏在金希澈的肩膀上，四肢无力地垂着，两个人都汗津津的，他的脸红红的不知道是因为热还是因为迟来的害羞。

金希澈彻底恢复了理智，他抱起朴正洙细细地检查，“你有没有受伤？”他急切地问道。

“没有…”朴正洙把自己的脸埋进金希澈的颈窝。

浴室里，温水拍打着两个人的身体。  
“混蛋…”朴正洙闭着眼睛说。  
“怎么了，为什么说我混蛋？”  
“哪有人的第一次是在厨房里的，那么硬，硌得我背都痛了！”朴正洙喋喋不休地抱怨。  
“可是你也爽了啊…”  
“混蛋…”朴正洙继续咬牙切齿。

“对了…希澈我问你，什么叫…被操开了？”  
“就…顾名思义…”  
“你这个小孩…你跟谁学的这些混账话，哪个狐朋狗友教你的？”朴正洙一下子站起来。  
“我已经三十多岁了…”金希澈无奈地说。  
“三十岁…八十岁也不行，谁教你的我找他去…是不是总找你喝酒的那个…我看他就不像好人…以后不许跟他一起玩了…”朴正洙揪起金希澈的耳朵不停逼问着。


End file.
